


This is The One

by alloverthemoon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: 结婚纪念日，短暂的会面，一点差错和对的人。





	This is The One

**Author's Note:**

> 我承认，我确实是被今天热身时候鸭塔的情意绵绵球（……）给日到了。  
> 于是我终于来交党费了（虽然迟了很久）
> 
> 现代AU  
> 体校门将教练鸭子x游记作家马塔  
> 已婚的熟年夫妇。  
> （犹豫了一下，地点最后还是设定在了马德里，主要是因为他俩都是马德里出来的，因此就这么写了……不是我对曼切斯特有意见哇qwq请不要误会！！！！）
> 
> 有一点色情（但不是很色情  
> 就想写出那种感觉罢了。  
> ooc算我的。
> 
> 原题是tender is my heart，比较符合这篇文感觉可能（。但最后还是选了曼联球迷的歌当标题（不是）

马塔回到家的时候已经是深夜了。

早在达芬奇机场的英文广播第四次播报“由于天气原因，您乘坐的如下航班可能将会延误……”而时刻表上他那架飞向马德里的航班的状态又一次从”准备登机”变成了“待定之时，他便意识到自己不得不面对一个令人沮丧的现实——他没可能在今晚六点之前赶回家和家中的丈夫一起吃晚饭了。他一方面庆幸自己几天在视频的时候就打消了大卫“要在外面订餐馆”这样的念头，省了许多麻烦，另一方面又愧疚于自己过多的自信，间接导致了没法履行回家和伴侣一起做饭用餐的约定了。

要延误也别挑今天啊……他想。右手下意识摸上左手的无名指，轻微地转动了起来。那戒指在他的手指上转动得很顺畅，但却没法上下移动，就好像是长在上面，已经成为了他身体的一部分一样。马塔低下头，看着那个银色的素圈，嘴嘴角浮现抑制不住的笑意的同时，忍不住抬起左手，在那上面轻吻了一下。仿佛他现在人已经在马德里的家里，和那人的身边了。

但身周的环境又很快将他拉回现实。他抬起头，时刻表上的状态毫无要改进的意思，而他再一次陷入了那个五分钟的窘境里。他不仅不能履行自己的承诺准时回家，还要错过重要的结婚纪念日晚餐。其实他知道大卫不会怪他的——航班延误又不是他的错。因此马塔知道自己是在生气，因为他根本就不想错过这个日子，错过这顿他期盼了许久的晚餐，当然，还有他制定的所有计划——

现在全部都成空中楼阁了。

他又叹了一口气，沮丧地掏出手机，回复大卫六分钟前的消息，说他的飞机可能要继续延误，让他不要再等自己吃饭了。

他想了想，临末又补了一句。

“如果我很晚了还没到家，你就先睡吧。”

明天可是星期一。他叹了一口气，自己是自由职业，人家可要上班的啊……

机场落地窗外的太阳逐渐西行，在停机坪上撒下漂亮的余晖。马塔心里却惦记着时间的流逝，无心关照窗外的美景。他再次打开手机，大卫“明白了，注意安全。”的回复从通知栏里跳出来，他划开聊天界面，回复了几个字，关掉，然后又打开，似乎还想说点什么。

“我想见你。”

马塔在屏幕上打下这么一行话，过了两秒，又像发神经一样地赶紧删掉。虽然伴侣之间说些肉麻话无可厚非，而且马塔也不是个避讳真情流露的人，只是在这个时刻，这么徒劳的一句话使他觉得很没必要。

又过了不知道几个小时，马塔在候机厅的长凳上睡着了一次，再次醒来的时候，才接到航班起飞的通知。

于是他乘着夜色回到了马德里。

他轻手轻脚地溜进家门，连灯都不敢全开，一边踮着脚放鞋一边想德赫亚为什么把鞋柜放得这么高一边努力地让自己别在昏暗中一使劲儿把鞋柜扯下来。废了好大的劲才把鞋子放进去，马塔拖着行李进了客房，掏出一次性的洗漱用具，冲到大浴室里简单地冲了个凉——尽管只有两小时左右的飞行，和十几个小时的国际长途不能比，马塔还是很有一种觉得要除旧迎新的必要。终于收拾完毕，看着客厅里指向凌晨一点的闹钟，马塔叹了口气。

不过算了，反正自己明天可以睡懒觉。

而后马塔稍稍犹豫了一下。

他不是很想去打扰大卫睡觉，但在自己的家里睡客房实在是太让人——精神上不能接受了。于是在最后的内心挣扎中，马塔还是任性地决定追求家庭的温暖，悄声地摸黑溜进了主卧室。

大卫果然睡着了。双人床的一侧被塞得满满当当，而另一侧则空了出来。马塔走进床边，发现某人居然还臂枕似地伸着一条胳膊，不知道是故意的还是无意为之。马塔轻哼了一声，决定送上门的枕头不要白不要，刷地一下钻进了被子里，身子蜷着贴着熟睡的丈夫，头安稳地靠在对方的臂弯里。

然而马塔还没安心地躺上五秒，某个人形靠枕就突然开始动了。

马塔也许是有点受惊（或者是惊喜？），反正在某个长手长脚的家伙像八爪鱼一样把自己完全圈住，并缓缓地睁开睡眼之前，他确实都没说一句话。

“你醒了？”然后他才问道。

“没睡着。”那人露出一个带着倦意的笑容，有点像是在周末的早晨睡眼惺忪地睁开双眼，然后意识到今天没有工作那样的表情，“在等你回来。”

“不是叫你早睡的吗。”

马塔本来想严肃地说这句话的，怎奈被人圈在怀里，头埋着胸，闷闷的声音听起来无论如何也没有严肃的效果。

大卫没接话，却只是在被窝里握住了马塔的手，然后拖到嘴边吻了一口——吻的是左手的无名指，随后才转过脸来，眼带笑意地说道：“我还在等——我还没收到你的礼物呢。”

哦，礼物。

“礼物在行李里。”马塔拍了拍他的后背，“明天早上给你。”

然后一个吻落到了他的发间。

“我说的不是那个。”西班牙人轻声说道，“我说的是你。”

马塔的身体肉体可感地僵了一下。他抿了抿嘴，愧疚的情绪再次涌上心头，他抬头吻了吻丈夫的嘴角，然后重新缩回他的怀里。

“我很抱歉。”

“没事，胡安。飞机晚点又不是你的错。”

大卫这么说着，另一个吻又落到了马塔的额头上。

马塔感受着头顶细碎又温热的吻，下意识伸手抓紧了被子。他知道自己回家一趟不易——他这次也不会留很久。后天他又有一班飞到日本去的航班，这次回家——说老实话，真的只是为了结婚纪念日罢了。

但是现在已经一点了。而大卫明天八点就得去学校（还是九点？他们好像换排班了）他们家离学校又不近，他不想明天早上弄得紧紧张张。他一只手抓紧被子，一只手搭着德赫亚裸露的肩膀，不知道是在推拒还是拉近，仿佛他最后的挣扎。

“你明天还要上班呢，大卫。”他低声说道，但却抬头去接了一个落到眼睛上的吻，“……现在不早了，睡吧。”

他缓缓睁开眼睛，却看见大卫正低头看着他，眼里是他不太读得懂的情绪。

“你这次留下来几天？”他的声音沙着，一只手揽住马塔的腰。

马塔沉默了几秒：“一天，我后天下午的飞机，但我上午就得走。”

德赫亚没说话，但是叹了口气。

“我想你，胡安。”他把他搂得更紧了，“我太想你了。”

马塔贴着他的胸口，听着那儿传来的心跳，感受着那儿的温度，不禁浑身抖了抖。

“我想见你。”

他想到那句话，他那时想见他，现在又何尝不想呢。事实上，即使是近到两人肌肤相贴的这一时刻，心里那股思念的情绪也没化解，反而是更浓烈了——他钻出脑袋抬起头看着大卫，叹了口气，捧住对方的脸抬头吻了上去。

“那就、那就快点吧……”他在吻的间隙里说道，“反正我也睡不着……”

听到这句话的德赫亚立刻翻身压上来，被子在床上掀动的声音发出好大的声响。马塔双臂立刻搂上对方的脖颈，双腿也熟练地搭上对方的腰——他几乎要被那人的吻吞没了，积攒了几个月的情欲和爱意都在此刻全部宣泄出来。他们像是青少年一样在接吻的喘息间急躁地磨蹭着彼此的身体，床板在身子底下发出吱吱呀呀的响声。

唉，但是——马塔想——不该是这样的啊。

这可是结婚纪念日啊。

结婚纪念日，意味着他们应该在晚饭后一起缩在沙发上看个电影，然后在沙发上亲热二十分钟，接着再跌跌拌拌地一路到卧室里去进入正戏。不管是红酒，月色，还是床头微弱的温暖光线——总之，他们有权利享受一场以小时计算的完整的，缠绵的性爱。如果在那之后还有力气的话，到洗手间里再多交缠个十几分钟也不是不可以。总而言之，应该是一场足够充裕，足够缠绵，足够漫长的性爱，而不是现在像一对偷情的情人这样，在床笫之间掐着表想着速战速决。

虽然偷情这个主意似乎也不赖。马塔的脑回路微微地打了个岔。而就在打岔的这个当口，德赫亚已经撑起身体，吻从胸腹一路向下，马塔不可控制地短促地喘息了起来，咬住手指意识到接下来要发生的事情——完了，而且他完全没准备好。

他脑子里闪过最坏的结果：无非也就是在几秒钟之内缴械投降罢了（然后被调戏上一个星期）。这么一想，他顿时心态就放松了许多。但他还是在丈夫含住自己半勃的性器的那一刻浑身发抖起来。在旅行中他也不是不会自己解决问题——这里不单指那些开着手机免提或者视频摄像头的那些——也包括自己在淋浴时或者在温暖的被窝下偶然升起来的灼然欲火。但是有另外一个人的触碰的感觉则是完全不一样的，马塔将脸埋在枕头里，忽重忽轻地喘息着，胸口随着剧烈的呼吸一起一伏。他觉得自己快到了，想提醒德赫亚一声，但就在他要开口的一瞬间，他的身体不受控制地抖了起来，然后下一秒他意识到的就是冲顶的快感和晃然无力下坠的身体。他重重地跌在床垫上，脸颊热得发烫，随后他才意识到自己干了什么。

“我的天啊。”都多大的人了怎么还跟个处男似的。他想。太丢人了。

他发誓德赫亚绝对偷笑了，处理掉嘴里的精液之后，他跑回来亲马塔的肩头。马塔坚持着不去看他，嘴里呿嚅着“太丢脸了”之类的话，惹得德赫亚笑个不停，马塔费了好大的劲儿才忍住没踹他一脚。

“我觉得挺可爱的。”他听见他这么说，“因为你总是很擅长控制东西，所以看你失控的样子挺有趣的。”

马塔呜咽了一声，整张脸都埋到枕头里去了。

不过他没意识到的是这个姿势正好给了德赫亚一点便利——当他听见润滑剂瓶盖打开的声音时，德赫亚已经吻上了他的尾骨，意图十分明显。马塔再次呻吟起来，双手抓着枕头的两端，并且希望自己这次能不那么丢脸一点。

第一根手指没入的时候马塔发出了过于甜腻的叫声——尽管他控制过自己了。这么多年的做爱过程中，他一直没说的就是他其实非常喜欢扩张的这个过程，那种恰到好处的疼痛让他有点微妙的……欲罢不能。手指压着内壁，紧张的肌肉发出钝痛，却让人爽得脚趾蜷曲。很快第二根手指就加进来了，然后一切就变得顺畅许多。马塔一边感受着后穴的刺激，一边感受着落在背后的零碎的吻。想着，这个姿势好像更像偷情了。

不要再想偷情了啊！！！

所以下次有机会的话试一下角色扮演吗……？

德赫亚终于没入了性器的前端，马塔浑身都猛地紧绷起来，夹得他听见身后人传来毫无防备的一声喘息。然后马塔自己也开始偷笑了，不过他很快就得到了一个突然的挺身作为回应，这个戳刺顶得马塔把剩余的笑声全都顶回了了嗓子里，转化成呻吟冒了出来。

德赫亚压上前来，咬上马塔的耳朵，换换用牙齿研磨着耳骨的部分。马塔不用转头都知道德赫亚现在脸上是一副什么表情，于是他又忍不住笑了，而这一次回答他的是同样的顶撞，愣生生把马塔的下半段笑声顶成了呻吟。

“你……因为你平时总是……所以……”

马塔的话还没说完就消失在叫声中了。一方面是他自己笑得说不出来，一方面是德赫亚不打算给他机会。他扶着爱人的腰，挺动起自己的身体，剩下的就全部化在温热的喘息和亲吻中了。马塔觉得自己被操硬了，然后德赫亚一只手扶上了那个地方，马塔的双腿又开始发软发烫了，他闭上眼睛喊出大卫的名字，彻底把所有的事都扔到一旁，跳进了情欲的海洋里。

最后两个人一起射了出来，德赫亚压了下来，搂住马塔的身体滚到床的一侧。马塔在舒服地哼哼的同时，感觉到自己身体里似乎在流下什么液体，令他不由得皱起了眉头，转过身去推了推德赫亚的脸：“你戴套了吗？”

德赫亚睁开眼睛，集中了一下意识，思考了两秒：“……好像没有。”

马塔一只手啪地捂住了脸。

“我……”

“别说了。”

“我带你去浴室。”

“两点多了都，还睡不睡了……”

马塔起身前还不忘说一句：“这就是为什么我不喜欢这种随性而至的做爱……”

于是（意外地和结婚纪念日的计划重合了）他们又在浴室里不安分地折腾了一会儿，才重新穿上睡衣躺到床上。而此时——马塔掏出手机，已经快四点了。

“要不我不睡了吧。”德赫亚瞥了一眼手机，“反正我还有三个小时差不多就该起了……”

“你快睡。”马塔把被子盖过德赫亚的头，完全不顾把对方闷死的危险，“一个小时睡也是睡。”

某个高大的门将教练在被子里挣扎了两下，然后就不动了。（不是死了）

掀开被子，熟练地钻进那个熟悉的怀抱，马塔也逐渐进入了梦乡。在失去意识的最后一秒前，他感觉到有只手摸上了自己的，然后五指分开，紧紧地握住了那只手。

第二天早上马塔睡到十一点才醒，床头留了张纸条，不用想也知道是谁写的。马塔伸手过去拿来纸条，展开，上面却赫然写着一句：

“今晚我想吃……这是菜谱？？？”

……所以这人早上走之前还煞有介事地写了张纸条就是惦记那顿（本来结婚纪念日晚上应该吃得到的但因为不可抗力没了的）自己做的饭？？？

马塔重重地把自己扔回床上，一边想着这人也许是没救了，一边把纸条牢牢地握在手里，想着待会儿去超市买什么的问题。

或许自己也没救了。马塔想。

但又有什么不好的呢。

**Author's Note:**

> 写完这个我只想说，人家熬夜是因为有性生活，你呢……  
> （我先哭为敬）


End file.
